Jester
|born = c. 32 BBY''See Clone Wiki:Born'' |species = Human''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' (clone) |gender = Male |height = 1.83 meters |hair color = Black |eye color = Brown |unit = Slick's platoon |era(s) = Clone Wars |died = |rank = Private}} Jester was the name of a clone trooper within Sergeant Slick's platoon during the Clone Wars. Although initially suspected of being a traitor, he proved himself innocent. History Jester fought at the Battle of Christophsis along with the other members of Slick's platoon in 22 BBY. While the clone troopers were in the north and south towers of a business complex, battle droids found their position and attacked them. Jester and the rest of the troopers were cornered and caught by surprised. They went on a turbolift and ran onto Hawk's gunship to escape the droids. One of the troopers grabbed a tactical droid's head and left with it. Once the troopers and the Jedi had returned to the Republic base, Jester cleaned his weapon as he always did. He and the rest of his unit were called to meet with Captain Rex and Commander Cody. The two officers had found information that there was a traitor within the ranks of Slick's platoon. When they asked Jester what he was doing, he was nervous and said he cleaned his weapon, but Sketch vouched for him and said that it was true. Jester also showed Cody his weapon, and Cody found it freshly scrubbed, just as he had said. They went through the rest of the troopers, but Slick was revealed as the spy from a question by Chopper. Slick escaped and ran away from their position. All of the troopers were surprised that it was their Sergeant. Cody and Rex tracked him and found him by the artillery, so they raced after him. They found that it was a detonator that was set to go off, so they dove, and the artillery was all destroyed. He was then spotted in the command center, so Rex and Cody went after him, and Slick's platoon secured the perimeter. Jester soon found out that Slick was found and captured. Armor and Equipment Jester had one very important lesson taught to him during his time as a soldier: take good care of your weapon and it will take good care of you. Since that, he always cleaned and kept good care of his blaster. He also took good care of his sideburns and carefully tended them. He also had training in handling heavy weapons. He was able to use support weapons such as Z-6 rotary blaster cannons or heavy blaster turrets. Appearances * *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' Sources * * *''Star Wars Annual 2011'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season One'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' External Links * * Timeline References Category:Clone heavy weapons specialist Category:Slick's platoon Category:Clone troopers Category:Finished articles